Jaden MacGregor héros malgrè lui
by 59Kev150
Summary: Résumé: 1977 Jaden MacGregor est beau jeune homme âgé de 16 ans dont les parents vienne de mourir. Il se rends en Angleterre pour leur enterrement. La dernière volonté de sa mère est qu'il doit rentrer à l'école Poudlard mais une guerre à déjà commencé entre lui et la bande à Malfoy avant même qu'il soit à Poudlard, cette 6ème année promet d'être riche en émotion et en action


Jaden Macgregor est un beau jeune homme, grand environ 1mettre80, des cheveux dont la couleur noir n'avait d'égal que le pelage d'un corbeau, des yeux acier lui donnant un air mystérieux. C'est un sorcier brillant ,peu sociable laissant planait un mystère. Il venait de quitter l'Amérique pour rejoindre son oncle et sa tante, en Angleterre suite au décès de ses parents. Ils étaient. morts lors d'un incendie provoquait par des Mangemorts. Jaden s'était juré de les venger et ,on pouvait voir une intense lueur de détermination brillait dans son regard.

Leur enterrement se déroulait le lendemain dans le cimetière Hope and Peace. Il n' y aurait que la famille et des amis très proches c'est à dire son oncle Enrique Mac Gregor et sa tante Ludmila chez lesquels il allait vivre dorénavant. Quelques cousins et cousines et des amis très proches parmi elles la famille Black .

Il toqua à la porte de son oncle et sa tante, et patienta. Des que la porte s'ouvrit des bras l'enlacèrent et il entendit des murmures réconfortant. Il serra fort sa mère lui susurrant des merci de m'accueillir et des phrases qui arrachèrent des larmes à sa tante tels que: «Je me sent si seul sans eux, ils ne méritaient pas de mourir dans ses conditions tatie je leurs ferrait payer je te le jure » sa tante l'emmena dans le salon et le berça jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

Le jours de l'enterrement, Jaden se réveilla avec une boule au ventre et le visage tiré par le manque de fatigue engendré par des crises de larmes intarissables au cour des nuits suivant le meurtre de son père et de sa mère . De plus c'est lui qui devait écrire l'éloge funèbre de ses parents, et cette lourde lui avait coûter de nombreuses nuit à réfléchir au contenue de ce qu'il allai dire.

L'heure fut arrivée et Jaden se rendit accompagnait de son oncle et de sa tante au cimetière pour commémorer la mémoire de ses parents. Ils furent les derniers arrivés, et de ce fait ils subirent les regards plein de tristesse et d'hypocrisie selon Jaden en voyant le regard de Bellatrix Black et de sa matriarche Walburga Black. L'heure de l'éloge arriva et Jaden se mit debout et scruta l'assemblé avec son regard plein de désarrois, on pouvait ressentir toute sa tristesse et toutes les émotions qui le traversèrent et il commença à prendre la parole d'une voix tremblotante alors que la musique goodbye my lover de James Blunt le chanteur moldu préféré de sa mère retentit

Je voudrai tout d'abord vous dire merci d'être là, d'être venu pour rendre un dernier hommage à mes Parents. J'avais préparé un discourt mis j'ai décide de laissait mon cœur s'exprimer pour la première foi de ma vie. Ma mère était le pilier de mon monde de mon univers c'est elle qui m'a tout appris à commencer par marcher. Je me souviens d'une de ses phrases philosophique dont elle avait le secret: Mon chéri sache que je serrai toujours fier de toi tant que tu restera fidèle à tes valeur et en ce que tu crois. Elle me disait également que je ne laisser pas assez mon cœur prendre le dessus, ou encore que je ne faisait pas assez les chose à l'instinct que je réfléchissez trop à ce que j'allais faire et je me dis qu'aujourd'hui elle aurait été fier de moi en sachant que j' improvise ce texte que je me laisse aller en pleurent devant vous alors je voudrai lui dire une chose et je sais que tu m'entends maman ou que tu sois : Je suis fier que tu soit ma mère et je voudrai te dire aussi trois mots que je ne pourrai plus te dire et que je ne te l'ai pas assez dit : JE T'AIME autant que mon cœur me le permet. Quand à toi papa je me souviens comment tu m' a appris à être un homme et de ne jamais céder à une femme alors que toi tu cédait tout à maman. Un jour je t'ai demandé pourquoi tu donnais tout à maman et pourquoi tu lui offrait autant de cadeaux, et je n'oublierai jamais ta réponse Tu sais Jaden ta maman ma offert le plus beaux cadeaux son amour me permettant de vivre et de me lever chaque jour avec le sourire, alors toutes ses intentions son minimes à coter de cela.

Je voudrai terminer en vous disant que le cadeau de ma mère à mon père, ils me l'on offert à leu tour et je leur en serrai éternellement reconnaissant.

Toutes les personnes présente étaient en larmes et repenser une dernière fois à Zac et Béca MacGregor.

Deux mois passèrent, et en ce dix-huit juin 1977 Jaden MacGregor reçu une lettre d'un certain Abus Dumbledore

qui disait :

Cher monsieur Jaden Edward MacGregor,

Suite à une lettre de votre mère avant son décès tragique pour le monde de la sorcélerie et conformément à ses dernières volontés vous êtes bien inscrit à l'école de sorcèlerie Poudlard ci-joint la liste des fournitures nécessaire pour une 6ème année à Poudlard cordialement Albus Dumbledore .

Jaden lut à plusieurs reprise la lettre de ce Dumbledore qui savait puissant mais c'était tout. en Amérique, sa mère ne lui avait pas appris la biographie des grands sorciers, il se mit donc à écrire à Dumbledore lui disant que si c'était le volontés de sa mère il les respecterait.

Il demanda à sa chouette Ludwig de bien vouloir amener cette lettre à Albus Dumbledore.

-Tatie Lud' j'ai reçu une lettre d'Albus Dumbledore, je suis inscrit à Poudlard car maman le voulait, je ne sais pas ou trouver toutes ses fournitures demandées, tu peux m'aider demanda Jaden

Bien sur répondit Ludmila on ira sur le chemin de traverse avec ton oncle il te faut une baguette en plus je crois, vu que monsieur la cassé finit elle avec sourire. Jaden rugit en se rappelant la manière dont-il avait cassé sa baguette, il l'avais coincées dans la porte des toilettes en tentent de faire une blague à son oncle. Il se ressaisit et afficha un masque impassible qu'il avait pris l'habitude d'adopter depuis l'enterrement.

Ils se rendirent su le chemin de traverse le jour même, il fit plusieurs achats et décida d'aller chercher sa baguette et de finir avec les livres chez fleury et bottes. Ils se rendirent chez monsieur Ollivanders le célèbre fabriquant de baguette magique. Une fois entré, les accueilli

-Jeune homme, que puis je faire pour vous

-J'ai cassé ma baguette, il m'en faut une nouvelle

-Très inconscient jeune homme faut faire attention à sa baguette elle est unique, en quel bois était-elle

-Je ne sais pas c'était celle de mon ancêtre.

-Très bien laissé moi faire des mensuration, de quel bras tenez vous votre baguette.

-Je suis gaucher. Après ses détail Ollivanders chercha dans sa réserve plusieurs baguettes et en ramena quelque unes.

-27,45cm Bois de chêne rouge cœur de Dragon une baguette terrible pour certains, merveileuse pour d'autres ou encore idéal chez certaine personne. Des qu'il la prise en main, il sentit que c'était la bonne, un halo de lumière jaune l'entoura. Parfait monsieur cela ferra deux gallions.

Une fois la somme payée, ils se rendirent chez le vendeur de livres. A l'intérieur Jaden se sentit das son élément et déambula dans les rayons à la recherche d'un livre à la hauteur de sa soif d'apprendre pendant que sa mère, prenait les manuels adéquat pour la 6ème année à Poudlard.

Il surprit une conversation entre deux garçon, un avec les cheveux gras, un autre avec les les cheveux blond qu'il reconnut comme Lucius Malfoy et une jolie jeune fille au cheveux auburn

-Alors sang-de-bourbe on est toute seule, on a pas peur dit Lucius

-Peur de qui, de vous en se moquant dit la jolie jeune fille. Jade «était content de voir une personne rabattre le clapet de ce cher Lucius et trouva la jolie fille comme dorenavant une intéressante rencontre. Voyant qu'ils allait en venir à la baguette il décida d'intervenir mais d'une manière théâtrale

-Cher Lucius fit il avec une sorte de révérence, j'ai crut voir que vous allez attaquer une si jolie jeune fille à deux contre un mais j'ai u me tromper le grand Lucius n'ai pas un lâche n'est ce pas finit-il avec un sourire en coin

-Qui est ce fit Severus en se tournant vers Lucius

Severus voici Jaden Mac Gregor et sache Jaden qu'on allait juste apprendre à miss Evans sang-de-bourbe les bonnes manière.

Oh je vois mais tu sais Lucius, elle à l'air 'avoir de très bonne manière elle à du etre très bien éduqquer donc tu peux t'en aller rejoindre les jupes de ta mère qui se trouve dehors

Jaden quelle manque de délicatesse mais c'est que dans ton cas, on peut te le pardonner tes parents viennent de mourir fit il avec un air supérieur..

Tu ne m'aura pas de cette manière Lucius mais je te pris de dégager de mademoiselle, elle ne ne souhaite pas ta présence et tu ne veux pas me voir utiliser ma baguette contre toi. Lucius jaugea la situation et décida de partir en lâchant un on se voit à Poudlard à Evans. Quand ils passèrent la porte Jaden s'adressa à la jolie rousse

-Bonjour gente dame en faisant un baise-main, puis-je demander à qui ais-je l'honneur. La jolie fille se mi à rougir et répondit

Lily Evans

Eh bien ravie de vous connaître miss au plaisir de vous revoir fit-il avant de disparaître rejoindre sa tante.


End file.
